


Bad Dragon

by xxSpritely_Chubbstickxx



Series: Azerothian Sexcapades [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Butt Slapping, Clone Sex, Clones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feet, Flying, Flying Sex, Fondling, Foot Fetish, Giant penis, Leashes, Licking, Lube, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Penis Licking, Portals, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Transformation, Urination, dragon - Freeform, magical semen, public urination, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSpritely_Chubbstickxx/pseuds/xxSpritely_Chubbstickxx
Summary: The floating city of Dalaran, always a focus for the arcane and unusual, has certainly seen its fair share of adventurers and heroes over the years - even more so recently, given the continuing demonic invasion taking place far below. Few then would question the illustrious High Magister Rommath appearing within the Violet Citadel, standing directly before the ruling council of the city.If only they knew… Rommath has not come to parlay with the Council of Six, but rather to inquire after an old favour owed him by none other that Kalecgos, leader of the Blue Dragonflight. Rommath is in quite the amorous mood - and only the attentions of a certain blue dragon will satisfy him...





	Bad Dragon

   


The Purple Parlour, nestled in a slender tower high above the floating city of Dalaran, was abuzz with the chatter of five of the members of the Council of Six. With the legion at their doorstep, there was no shortage of scholarly discussion, polite debate, and unrestrained shouting matches over how best to tackle the demonic menace.

Kalecgos, the reason behind this sudden meeting and the victim of a recent breakup, sat sourly on one of the plump lavender cushions as he watched Khadgar pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh dramatically for what felt like the tenth time in the span of five minutes. The legion invasion had all the mages at the ends of their ropes, and none were too keen on discussing the matter to death in a mandatory group meeting when the apocalypse was nigh, least of all the heartbroken Kalecgos.

But Kalec, roguishly handsome and panty-meltingly charismatic, had convinced them to abandon their various missions temporarily for one urgent meeting that night. Kalec’s eyes glazed over as he found himself longingly thinking over the last time he and Jaina Proudmoore had done the dirty before their breakup, right here in this very room and on this very cushion. Just as he was getting to the good part he was roused from his raunchy ruminations by the magical hum of the final council member teleporting into the parlour. The head of Archmage Varlath floated in a bubble in the middle of the room. By now no one was phased by the use of Khadgar’s spooky new communication inventions.

With the arrival of the final member, Kalecgos stood, his impressive pecs peeking over the untied neck of his shirt, his blue hair flowing fetchingly as he moved. He cleared his throat, causing the mages to quiet instantly. “Friends, I know you are all very busy, and I thank you for joining me here tonight,” the blue dragon began, watching Karlain pick his nose in the back of the room with a look of intense boredom. “I would not have called you if I did not have urgent news that needs to be addressed. I have been informed recently that -”

There was a sudden hum and a flash of magical light as all the mages blinked in surprise. There stood Grand Magister Rommath in all his bare-shouldered glory, marching straight up to Kalecgos, completely unperturbed that he had just teleported himself into a private meeting of six of the most powerful mages in the world. Rommath stopped a respectable distance away from the young dragon and addressed the room.

“Ah - my apologies,” he began, turning to fix Kalec with a smoldering stare, his back to the wall. “But I beg the attention of Kalecgos. I have an urgent favor that is in desperate need of _repayment_.” As he said this last word Rommath quickly conjured a small portal behind his back, one hand thrusting through and grabbing at the prize beyond. Kalec’s eyes shot open wide and he squeaked out a gasping cough as confident fingers fondled the soft skin of his balls.

“Argh~!” ejaculated Kalec, jumping nearly a foot into the air as his fellow mages stared at him in perturbation. Quickly adjusting his belt, he thrusted hard as unobtrusively as possible to force the grasping digits back from whence they came. Rommath felt the bulging package shove back against him, and politely withdrew his hand from the portal, a faint smile upon his lips the only outward sign of his sensual shenanigans.

“Why… Rommath! Ah…yes,” Kalec took a quick second to compose himself. “I - I do apologise, Grand Magister. Normally I would be happy to speak of such things, but I’m afraid your request will have to wait. I’m not sure if you’re aware, but our fair city is currently in the middle of a warzone, and I have urgent news to report to the council.”

As he talked, Kalec saw the glint in Rommath’s eye that he knew all too well. Through means which did not bear repeating, the blood elf had certainly more than earned this particular favour, and he was certainly not above explaining the details of their relationship in lurid detail to the council if the debt was not repaid - and fast. As Rommath opened his mouth to interject, Kalec quickly cut him off once more, a tinge of fear belying his overly cheerful tone.

“B-But do not worry! I’m _certain_ this will not take long. Why don’t you head up to my chambers, and I’ll join you shortly - the moment our meeting has been adjourned.” Rommath closed his captivating kisser, and although a faint pout did remain, he bowed suavely and confidently strode past a smirking Khadgar towards the shimmering and all too familiar portal that led to Kalec’s boudoir.

Breathing a faint sigh of relief, Kalec turned once more to the impatient council. “Apologies for the interruption, friends. Now then - where were we?”

 

Rommath smirked and gave Kalec’s luscious backside an appraising look before teleporting himself from the parlor into the middle of Kalec’s large, airy bedroom several towers away. Moonlight streamed through enormous windows that led out to a dragon-sized balcony, one that could accommodate the weight and girth of a blue dragon. Rommath strode to the four poster bed and threw himself down upon it, making himself comfortable as he undressed and conjured a few candles to set the mood. He draped himself seductively on the blankets and made sure that his magical meaty package was tastefully covered by a sheet. He did pride himself on being able to set the mood, after all.

However, after several long seconds had passed and there was still no sign of Kalec, Rommath began to grow bored. Kalec’s chambers were sparse - there wasn’t much he could use to entertain himself. Rommath glanced over at the nightstand where a tear stained portrait of Jaina smiled up at him playfully. Judging by the smudging it had weathered many a weepy night. Disgusted, and fearful that he would soon lose his boner, Rommath opened a drawer and sifted through its contents. Beneath several dry tomes lay a hidden prize: Bad Dragon Monthly, Azeroth’s ultimate dragon porn magazine. Rommath grabbed one of the many editions, settled into bed, and decided to have some further fun with portals.

 

Meanwhile, the council had finally quieted down after the unexpected interruption; Kalec was doing his best to pretend he could not hear the subject of their whispered conversations. He sat down on his favorite poofy cushion and tried to concentrate, doing his best to be rid of the last thought of Rommath’s devious fondling out of his brain.

Khadgar, sensing Kalec’s distractedness, stood and addressed the council, earning a grateful nod from his fellow archmage. “Friends - again, thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to meet with us today. As Kalec was saying, a matter of great importance has come to our atten-”

Suddenly, Kalec felt a cool breeze on his voluminous butt cheeks. His heart skipped a beat as his face turned bright red. He knew what was going to happen, but it was too late to stop it. Without preamble he felt the gooey, spongy head of Rommath’s chubbstick butting at his tight sphincter. Kalec’s spine shot ramrod straight, a move that caused several council members to look over at him and Khadgar to stop mid sentence. He tried desperately to relax but Rommath was undeterred. Within moments Rommath’s magic wand was deep in Kalec’s warm, magically lubricated depths, prodding at his prostate and making Kalec see stars. He sprang out of his chair, not caring that his impressively tented pants were now visible for all to see, and sputtered out a hasty apology.

“Forgive - _unff_ \- me, esteemed magi. It has come - _ohh_ \- come to my attention that - _n-no! -_ that I have a terrible case of - of intestinal cramps. Must have been the dragonfire chilli I - _mmm_ \- I had last night, ahaha.” With a look of pleading plain on his face, Kalec turned to Khadgar, whose eyes were now almost as wide as his still open mouth. “Please, Khadgar, continue. I will do my best to rejoin you all shortly.”

With that, the dragon aspect of magic vanished with a faint pop.

 

With an explosion of light and arcane energy, Kalec appeared in the centre of his bedroom. Glaring around angrily, he saw no sign of the mischievous blood elf. Opening his moist mouth to yell, he suddenly paused - what was that? A faint giggling emanating from beneath the sheets that lay mounded up on his illustrious bed. Striding over to the mysterious bulge, he yanked back the blankets to reveal Rommath, shiny booty on full display and the latest copy of Bad Dragon Monthly held between his dainty fingers.

Rommath peeked at him coyly over the top of the magazine. Kalec was unamused. “That was a shameful display you had me putting on down there,” he snapped, snatching his fap material from Rommath’s hands and tossing it onto the nightstand. Rommath stuck out his lower lip. “That was all you,” he pouted. “Besides, you left me all alone up here and I was getting bored...and horny.” Kalec was about to admonish him further, but the sight of Rommath’s bountiful booty calmed his anger and inflamed a different part of him. He growled and gave Rommath’s tasty buttocks a firm slap. Rommath squeaked. With one large hand fondling a soft buttcheek, Kalec leaned down to purr into the blood elf’s ear.

“You’ve been a naughty little mage, and naughty mages must be punished.” Rommath shivered and giggled, rolling over to reveal that his perky pug had perked up in excitement at Kalec’s words. “So punish me you big bad dragon you,” Rommath murmured. But instead of violently ravishing him as Rommath had hoped, Kalec simply turned to sit in the plush reading chair in the corner of the room. Rommath was about to pout when Kalec reached down to his already bulging crotch and undid his belt. An engorged pleasure stick popped out to greet him, head already shiny with gooey precum. As Rommath stared, mouth watering, Kalec conjured a glowing blue leash around Rommath’s neck. He wrapped the lead around his fist and gestured towards his sticky schlong. “Succ,” Kalec commanded.

Rommath was all too happy to oblige. Grasping the quivering shaft with one hand, his other snuck downwards and began to fondle the oh so smooth and copious coinpurse that hung below. As Kalec sighed in contentment, the blood elf’s fair fingers closed firmly around the wizard’s staff and moved rhythmically along its length, first slowly but then quickly increasing in pace. Licking his lips in anticipation, Rommath leant down and swallowed the glistening tip of Kalec’s cum blunderbuss. _By the sunwell’s luscious depths, it’s even larger than I remembered!_ an ecstatic Rommath thought, but soon even such musings as this were banished from his mind as Kalec began to thrust needily into the mage’s mouth pussy. Kalec moaned in pleasure as he grasped the glowing blue collar tightly, yanking Rommath firmly against his flowing blue pubes and causing him to choke and gurgle oh so sexily.

It was not long before the archmage could take no more. A mighty roar burst forth from his throat, a telling sign of the draconic blood that flowed through his body - and through his cock. A glorious orgasm began to pulsate through his magical member, forcing gallons of glowing blue jizzm to issue forth and spill down Rommath’s throat in an unstoppable torrent. Rommath’s mouth could only hold so much - within seconds the blue goo was bursting out from around the shaft still wedged firmly between his lips, drenching his taut muscles and Kalec’s tan breeches alike. Finally the torrent slowed to a slow drizzle, and Rommath carefully slid the still rock hard dick out of his mouth. His body tingled strangely, and his thoughts felt ever so slightly quicker, as if energised by the liquid that oozed slowly off of his face.

“Is your semen… magical?” He enquired between gasps for air.

“Why, of course!” chortled Kalec. “Plus ten intellect - all the potions and scrolls of intellect in Dalaran are made with dragon ejaculate. Are you telling me you didn’t know?”

“Pfft! Of course I knew!” Rommath laughed quickly in an attempt to hide his surprise. “Who doesn’t? Yours just seems, ah, even more powerful than the average dragon’s.”

“Oh really? I’ll show you more powerful!” growled Kalec sensually as he yanked Rommath to his feet and dragged him towards his glamorous bed.

“Owo, is the big stronk dragon going to ravish me?” Rommath giggled as Kalec shoved him onto the mattress and pinned him by his wrists.

“I want to show you what a dragon’s tongue can do to your soft mortal frame,” Kalec rumbled. A long, forked tongue snaked past his lips to tickle Rommath’s nose. Rommath shivered as Kalec shifted and began massaging Rommath’s face with his sensuous, writhing mana wyrm of a tongue. After every inch of Rommath’s face had been coated in saliva, Kalec moved down to his ears, then his neck, then his chest, slurping noisily around Rommath’s rock hard nipples and making him squirm against the tight hold Kalec had on his wrists. When Kalec had sucked and slurped the little buds to his heart’s content, he buried his nose in one of Rommath’s smooth, vulnerable armpits and took a deep sniff. “Mmm, you smell so good, like a brood mother in heat,” he purred against the velvet soft skin. Rommath yelped and tried to jerk his arm down at the first touch of Kalec’s tongue in his smelly pit, but Kalec growled and only tightened his grip on Rommath’s wrist. “Nuh uh uh, my beautiful little Mageroyal. I intend to lick up every last drop of your armpit nectar.”

Kalec continued his assault as Rommath wailed in pleasure beneath him. Several long and enjoyable moments later Kalec switched to the other armpit and continued his tongue-bath assault. When Rommath’s cries reached an even higher pitch, Kalec was finally convinced he had had enough and began licking further down his body, ignoring Rommath’s blushing cock and instead slurping down his legs to his smelly, smelly feet. “So moist and delectable,” he purred, nuzzling the stinky appendages. He looked up to see Rommath watching him feverishly, panting open-mouthed as he followed every movement of the dragon’s tongue with lust-fogged eyes. Kalec held his gaze, lowered his head, and slowly sucked a big toe into his mouth, toe jam and all.

After a full minute spent assaulting Rommath’s wriggling extremities, Kalec raised his head with a devilishly delightful grin plastered over his face. “Well then - now that you’re properly lubed up, shall we begin the real festivities?”

Without waiting for Rommath to respond, he dragged the slimy magi off the bed and jumped up onto the four-poster in his place. As Rommath regained his balance, he turned around to be met with the sight of Kalec’s beefy butt winking back at him. “Oh, with pleasure,” he murmured lustily.

Striding over to the impatiently waiting posterior, Rommath conjured up a bottle of Gelbin Mekkatorque’s Own Personal Patented Penis Polish **™** (now with extra penis!) and slathered it all over his chipper chihuahua. After quick but sensous squeeze of a buttock, he lined himself up and dove straight on in.

Kalec jerked up and gasped in surprise and pleasure at the unexpectedly sudden penetration, then buried his face into the sheets to stifle an effeminate moan as the mounting commenced. As waves of pleasure radiated from his prostate, Kalec suddenly remembered the glowing blue leash still held loosely in his hand, and yanked hard. “Faster,” he commanded through clenched teeth. “Faster!” Rommath squeaked and faltered for a moment as he felt the constriction on his throat, then smirked with one eyebrow raised and obeyed.

Soon Kalec could not even attempt to hide his moans of pleasure as Rommath switched into high gear. Still holding tight to the leash in one hand, his other searched downwards towards his own dripping member and clasped around it tightly, jerking himself off as Rommath’s dick gyrated mere inches away. Rommath began to pant from his exertions - as sweat poured down his delightfully hairless back, he felt himself edging the final precipice of pleasure. A cry of pure ecstasy poured out from him as his gooey seed likewise sallied forth from his shuddering pecker. Simultaneously, Kalec let out a mighty roar as his own girthy girder spilled out strands of glowing blue cream all over the sheets and his delightfully toned abs. The two collapsed to the bed in a tangle of lubricated limbs, cuddling in post-coital bliss as their panting subsided.

After a few moments of panting, his chest pressed to Kalec’s sweaty back, Rommath suddenly felt the flesh under his torso move and contort, smooth skin transforming into warm scales, rib cage expanding to dragon-sized proportions. Kalec heaved a contented sigh as the last scale shifted into place and Rommath looked up to behold his enormous dragon form in all its glory. The bed must have been made especially to accommodate the girth of a dragon as it barely creaked at the added weight. Kalec noticed Rommath eyeing his true form hungrily and rolled his massive bulk over onto his back. Startled, Rommath squeaked as his naked body slipped and slid on Kalec’s slippery scales before Kalec quickly caught him up in a big hug against his belly. Rommath was attempting to collect himself and regain some dignity when a large shadow suddenly loomed over him. He looked up and was confronted with a massive, glowing, turquoise- “Penis? Is that...a penis?” Rommath spluttered.

Kalec rumbled a deep laugh that bounced Rommath around on his stomach. Rommath slapped Kalec’s massive paws away and sat up, scooting forward eagerly so he could get a proper look at the prodigious appendage. Gooey blue precum oozed from a dick hole as big around as a blood elf’s belly button. The whole organ itself was as long as Rommath was tall and he could barely wrap his arms around it. “It _is_ a penis,” Rommath decided as he threw his arms around it. Kalec purred and his cock twitched, taking Rommath with it. “I must admit I am impressed, but I’m afraid this third leg you call a cock is too large for me to satisfy on my own.” He looked over his shoulder and gave a disappointed looking Kalec a wry smirk. “Fortunately I know three other elves who may be willing to help.”

Kalecgos’ massive head jerked back, sending Rommath stumbling backwards as his hold loosened. “Now Rommath,” he rumbled,”You know what I said after last time - I have no interest in those orgies of yours.”

“Oh, no no no.” Rommath interrupted as his finger waggled back and forth, his smirk only growing wider. “You misunderstand me entirely - or should I say, _us_?” As he uttered these last words, Rommath’s arms began to weave complex arcs through the air, trailing sputtering purple sparks as they moved. Suddenly, his body blurred, and where once there was one nude elven body, now there stood four.

“Ahh…” Breathed Kalecgos, his tail twitching in excitement as his eyes flicked back and forth between the four grinning illusions. “Mirror image. How… ingenious.”

“Indeed!” Laughed one of the Rommaths. “Now then - shall we continue?” And with that, the elves lept onto the mighty blue bod and began to lavish their love upon it. Two jumped on top of Kalecgos’ mighty cock, licking and kissing its throbbing head and rubbing their bodies against its ridged length; another crawled his way betwixt the dragon’s massive thighs and began tending to what lay beneath his luxurious tail; the final clung to the dragon’s chest and snuggled against his soft underbelly, caressing anything his hands could reach and kissing everything else. Kalecgos simply laid back and basked in pleasure.

The two Rommaths on dick duty worked their arms in tandem up and down Kalec’s monstrous meat noodle, paying special attention to the leaking pleasure slit with their mouths. Kalec thrashed and nearly roared in pleasure as one got his tongue deep into the dragon’s cum hole at the same moment that ass-Rommath shoved his arm up to the elbow into Kalec’s roomy anal sphincter. The Rommath that was in charge of snuggling quickly scooted up to his lover’s massive head, cooing as he stroked the dragon’s jowls to try and stop him from throwing the elves off with his writhing. It only took a few more strokes and one hearty shove in the draconian derriere for Kalec’s penile pillar to throb violently and shoot forth hot, glowing cummies. The two dick-Rommaths were shoved off Kalec and onto the bed as his knot inflated to ridiculous proportions, seeking a cloaca to lock into and finding only small blood elven hands. Snuggle-Rommath managed to wrestle Kalec’s maw shut to stifle a roar - the less curious mages they attracted with their noise the better. With no verbal outlet for his pleasure Kalec instead thrashed his enormous tail and flung the other three Rommaths, including the one shoulder deep in his clenching anus, completely off the bed and against the walls, hard. All three vanished into smoke as soon as they made contact with the shimmering stone.

“You were keeping track of which one was the real me, I hope?” Rommath asked after Kalec’s thrashing had calmed. Kalec lolled his head to the side so that one blue eye peeked up at his lover.

“Of course I knew, silly elf,” Kalec answered after a few moments, though Rommath was not convinced by the shifty way Kalec wouldn’t meet his gaze.

Rommath had little time to ruminate upon this however, as Kalecgos began to maneuver serpently around the room, still dripping a few spatterings of blue cum upon the floor. Rommath desperately held on to the twisting neck beneath him, managing at last to clamber into the divot at the base of the dragon’s neck as Kalec suddenly paused in his motion. “What _are_ you up to, Kale-” But before the mage could finish, with one powerful thrust of his mighty hind legs Kalecgos jumped directly out of the large double doors that led to the small balcony beyond.

The two flew straight over the elegant ivory balustrade and out into the thin air, far far above the twinkling lights of the city below. Rommath didn’t even have time to scream. For a few moments, they were in free fall, but then Kalecgos’ mighty wings unfolded and caught them in an updraft. As the dragon entered into a long lazy glide over the city, Rommath released his iron grip from the cerulean neck before him and shouted against the wind towards where he thought one of Kalec’s ears might be hidden. “You could have warned me, my scaly friend!”

“Ah, but where would the fun be in that?” laughed Kalecgos. “Nothing like some fresh air to get the blood flowing, don’t you agree?”

Rommath didn’t respond - Kalecgos’ words had caused an idea to hatch within his keen, analytical mind. Using the joints where Kalec’s forelegs connected to his muscled chest as footholds, Rommath carefully stood up on the blue dragon’s back. Positioning himself so that his still rock hard member pointed out over the city, Rommath felt the warm pressure surge up through his dick - but this was no explosion of semen. Roaring in wild abandonment, all thought of subtlety cast aside, the grand magister let loose a mighty spray of golden rain showering down over the city in an exaltation of ecstatic urinary release.

Kalec felt the warm trickle of liquid dribbling down his scaly neck and immediately understood what Rommath had done - and thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever beared witness to. He wanted to praise Rommath’s ingenuity, to bask in his warm yellow creation, but so unbelievably hot was this act of wonton pissing that Kalec immediately and violently came once more. With no Rommath to hold his jaw shut, his mighty bellow echoed throughout the streets, causing the sleepy citizens of Dalaran to raise their eyes to the sky and observe in disgust and horror a shower of elven piss and +10 intellect buffs. Far above this strange magical haze they could just make out the twin ejaculators, illuminated in the bright moonlight that shone lustily down upon them as they flew back towards the Violet Citadel. This was truly a night Dalaran would never forget.

 

Back in the Purple Parlour, a frazzled Khadgar was attempting to salvage Kalec’s impromptu meeting. Kalec had not yet returned, and since he had not told Khadgar why he had called the meeting in the first place it was getting hard for Khadgar to keep the attention of the other Council members. All Khadgar had been told was that the safety of Dalaran would soon be at stake, so it was imperative that Khadgar keep the anxious mages entertained long enough for Kalec to return from...whatever it was he was doing. Khadgar could only guess, and if his assumptions were correct he was in for a very long wait.

“So, anyone know any good jokes?” he asked the gathered mages, smiling weakly as Archmage Varlath rolled his eyes in his bubble. Before anyone could respond an enormous boom rattled the room and a demonic portal appeared in the middle of the circle of mages. Three massive, panty-wettingly beefy eredar lords stepped through and surveyed the parlor.

“Perfect, all the top mages in one place,” sneered one, his piercing eyes sweeping the room and landing upon Khadgar. Gulping at the intensity of the demon’s gaze, Khadgar immediately began formulating a battle plan. Outside the window he could see flashes of fel green dotting the city accompanied by screams and explosions of magic. Dalaran was under attack, and as per usual it was up to Khadgar to save the day. Curse Kalec, his tardy warning and whatever sexual arrangement he had with that blasted elf mage!

Khadgar pointed to the closest council member and shouted “Go! Defend the city! Leave these three to me.” As the eredar lords readied themselves for an attack, Khadgar teleported himself and the three demons away in a fwop of magic. An instant later they appeared on what Khadgar hoped was a remote corner of Mardum - the ruined demiplane that had once contained the demon hordes. The further from Azeroth the better.

Panting slightly, and not just from exertion, Khadgar turned his attention to the towering, heavily muscled and ravishingly handsome eredar only to find the three grinning menacingly at him. “Well Khadgar, now that we’re alone…” one said, advancing slowly on Khadgar as the others began unfastening their fel kilts, “We can finally enter _your_ Dark Portal.”

Eying the growing bulge under the nearest demon’s codpiece, Khadgar fumbled nervously with Atiesh. He supposed what the Council of Six didn’t know couldn’t hurt them. ;)


End file.
